Sequel Sepenuh Hatiku
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: 'Sepenuh hatiku tuk mencintaimu, segenap jiwaku sanggup tuk melindungimu, tetapi tuk menyampaikannya rasa itu tak sanggup diriku, kemunafikkan itu melebihi cintaku padamu Hinata-chan, Gomenasai hime' -jawaban puzzle fic-


**Helo readers ^.^ Nice to meet you again !**

**Summary** : 'Sepenuh hatiku tuk mencintaimu, segenap jiwaku sanggup tuk melindungimu, tetapi tuk menyampaikannya rasa itu tak sanggup diriku, kemunafikkan itu melebihi cintaku padamu Hinata-chan, Gomenasai hime'

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masako Kishimoto :::PLAKK::: © Masashi Ajinomoto :::PLAKKPLAKK::: © Masako Ajinomoto :::JDUARH :::PLAKKPLAKK (sakiiit~)::: © Masashi Kishimoto :::ambil posisi siaga ... ... (huh selamet dah gua)::: :::PLAKK eh sakit tahu ! : sorry gua kira ayam kok berisik banget gitu (tampang nggak berdosa setelah melempari sandal).:::

**Rate / Genre** : T / Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

**Warning : **CANON (Naruto and Naruto Shippuden), typo, OOC.

**A/N** : Arigatou sudah mengklik link fic ini, sequel pertamaku. Fic yang kudedikasikan bagi para readers yang telah membaca fic puzzle pertamaku '**Sepenuh Hatiku**' semoga dengan adanya fic ini para readers tidak bingung.

**Sequel Sepenuh Hatiku**

**...**

**NARUTO**

**...**

"Selamat pagi" sapa Kurenai-sensei pada tim 8 yang akan dibimbingnya.

"Pagi sensei" jawab ketiga muridnya dari kiri terlihat seorang anak laki – laki berumuran 12 tahun dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya sedang menggendong anjing kecil putih di jaket tebal hitamnya, lalu disebelahnya gadis berambut biru pendek bermata lavender tak berpupil terlihat pemalu ia memainkan kedua jarinya sambil sedikit menunduk dan gadis itu kira – kira berumur 11 tahun.

Di paling kanan seorang anak laki – laki berkacamata hitam tebal dan berbentuk lingkaran yang lebar memakai jaket sampai menutupi leher dan bibirnya, anak itu terlihat dingin dan tertutup.

Ketiga anak itu terlihat memiliki karakteristik yang bertolak belakang periang dan tempramental lalu pemalu dan diakhiri dengan lelaki dingin dan tertutup.

Sang guru yang memakai pakaian ninja berwarna putih berambut panjang mengombak kecoklatan melanjutkan lagi pembicaraannya.

"Karena pertama kali bertemu, aku Kurenai Yuuhi panggil saja Kurenai-sensei akan membimbing kalian di tim 8 ini, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing – masing". "Ya" jawab ketga ninja rank genin tersebut hampir bersamaan. "Dimulai dari kiri" kata Kurenai-sensei.

"Perkenalkan aku Kiba Inuzuka, panggil saja Kiba. Dan ini Akamaru patnerku" kata anak laki – laki bertato segitiga itu sambil menunjuk anjingnya.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, panggil saja Hinata. Salam kenal" gadis kecil berambut biru itu melanjutkan acara perkenalan.

Setiap kata – kata yang terlontar dari gadis itu lembut dan tidak terlalu keras karena ia adalah putri dari klan Hyuuga yang merupakan klan bangsawan di tempar mereka tinggal, Konohagakure.

Dari kecil ia telah dilatih menjadi wanita anggun jadi meskipun ia seorang ninja ia harus menjadi wanita menakutkan akan tetapi tetap menjadi perempuan beradab yang memiliki keistimewaan.

"Aku Shino Aburame. Panggil saja Shino. Terima kasih" kata anak laki – laki yang terlihat tertutup itu.

"Ya. Salam kenal juga semoga kita bisa menjadi tim yang baik. Untuk latihan pertama aku akan melihat kemampuan kalian semua" Kurenai-sensei memandang tempat latihan yang ada disamping kanan mereka berkumpul sesekali dan menghadap muridnya lagi.

"Latihan diadakan disana, mulai dari Kiba lalu Hinata dan Shino. Aku akan menilai dari sini. Perlihatkan semua jurus yang kalian punya" kata Kurenai-sensei memberikan penjelasan.

"Kita melawan siapa Kurenai-sensei ?" tanya Kiba antusias. "Kalian akan melawanku" kata sensei itu lalu 'WHUUSSSSSH' ia menghilang bersama asap yang datang tiba – tiba.

"Ayo bekerja" kata Kiba menyemangati teman – teman barunya di tim. Selama beberapa jam pertarungan persabatan itu dilakukan, ketiga genin saling mengeluarkan jurus – jurusnya dan berlatih melihat kemampuan.

**...**

"Hinata kita dipanggil Sandaime untuk menghadapnya sekarang" kata Kiba memanggil Hinata yang sedang berkebun di taman Hyuuga yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya di blok Hyuuga.

"Iya aku akan siap – siap" kata Hinata pada Kiba.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan ke tempat Shino untuk memberitahunya" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah timur, arah rumah Shino.

"Iya sampai jumpa di gedung hokage"

"Karena sekarang sudah ada misi menunggu kita langsung saja perkenalan ini" kata seorang berambut silver padan ketiga anak yang sepertinya bosan menunggunya.

"Itukan salah sensei kenapa datangnya terlambat terus, lalu kemarin sensei kemana saja kok belum menemui kami padahal tim lain sudah latihan bersama sejak seminggu lalu. Setelah itu.." kata anak berambut orange nerocos kemana saja yang kata – katanya berhenti karena... 'GUBRAKH BUGH BUGH' seorang gadis berambut pink itu memukulnya.

"Jangan berisik bodoh !" gadis itu masih dalam aura marah yang berlebih. "Berisik" guman anak laki – laki bermata onyx dan berambut emo hitam pada kedua sahabatnya yang bertengkar.

"#F$$W%&**(&^" "GUBRAKH BUGH".

"Hei – hei sudahlah, aku Kakashi Hatake panggil Kakashi-sensei lalu kau pasti Sasuke , Naruto dan Sakura" kata Kakashi-sensei menunjuk satu persatu muridnya.

"Hei harusnya perkenalan itu begini. Ehm Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto cita – citaku menjadi hokage aku akan menunjukkan pada Konoha kalau aku lebih hebat dari hokage 4 yang melegendaris itu." kata anak laki – laki berambut orange.

"Dasar pemimpi kau. Kau itu bodoh mana mungkin, kalau Sasuke pasti bisa hehehe" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto yang masih berpose narsis.

"Memangnya misi apa Kakashi-sensei? Yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan dingin.

"Sandaime mengutus kedua tim yaitu tim 7 dan tim 8 untuk ke Amegakure dengan misi rank B, misinya menyelamatkan desa dari para missing nin desa itu"

**...**

"Hai Kakashi, ini muridku dari tim 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame dan Hinata Hyuuga" kata Kurenai memperkenalkan timnya pada tim Kakashi. Satu per satu anggota tim 8 tersenyum memperkenalkan diri sambil menundukkan kepala.

Saat ini ketujuh ninja tersebut berada di gerbang Konohagakure.

"Hai ini tim yang kubimbing tim7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno dan dimana Naruto?" tanyanya heran Naruto anggota timnya itu tidak ada disana.

"Si bodoh itu pasti terlambat" kata Sakura sambil mengomel melihat area perumahan Konoha yang nampak sepi.

"Maaf.. apakah dia yang Kakashi-sensei maksud?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon yang dibatang pohon itu ada ninja berambut orange tengah tertidur pulas sambil menggendong ranselnya.

"Eh" semuanya seakan menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh jemari telunjuk Hinata. "Naruto turun kau!" kata Sakura saat melihat sahabatnya itu mendengkur di dahan pohon. "Akan kutunjukkan caranya, ayo Akamaru" kata Kiba berlari ke arah pohon itu.

"Guk" diikuti anjingnya. "Kiba jang..." Kurenai hendak menghentikannya tapi apa daya kini Akamaru si anjing imut nan lucu itu telah menggigit pantat Naruto.

Dan BRUAGHK ia terjatuh, setelah terjatuh tertimpalah Naruto oleh pukulan Sakura.

Meski gadis itu berumuran 12 tahun akan tetapi pukulannya sangatlah kuat.

Sedangkan Hinata melihat makhluk orange itu dengan miris penuh benjolan.

"Maafkan aku" kata Hinata pelan saat mereka di perjalanan pada Naruto.

"Eh.. kenapa oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri aku Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto bingung pada gadis yang berjalan disampingnya itu, mereka memang berjalan beriringan paling depan Sasuke dan Sakura lalu Disusul Kiba dan Akamaru lalu Shino setelahnya Hinata dan Naruto diakhiri Kakashi yang berbincang tentang misinya bersama Kurenai.

"Iya, kami sudah tahu aku Hyuuga Hinata, maaf tadi aku yang menunjukkan posisimu berada sehingga kamu jadi bahan pukulan" jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Oh karena itu tak apa lagipula itu sudah biasa" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

**...**

Dua tim 7 dan 8 melaksanakan misi di Amegakure, akan tetapi di tengah jalan mereka berpisah untuk suatu hal, tim Kakashi menuju arah timur Amegakure sedang tim Kurenai ke arah utara.

Disana, di tempat itu, di padang Ame, kejadian itu, perasaan itu, dimulainya kemunafikkan itu, dimulai saat pertama menginjakkan kaki disana di hari X si jabrik Naruto mengatakannya pada Sakura "Sakura-chan memang cantik, kau lah belahan jiwaku kau maukan jadi kekasihku?" memang kata – kata itu pernah beberapa kali terlontar dari mulut si Naruto akan tetapi hasilnya selalu luka di wajahnya karena si ganas Sakura.

Tetapi saat itu semuanya yang sejajar menjadi tegak lurus dan yang tegaklurus menjadi bersilangan.

Pada hari itu hati Z, saat tim 7 terpojok Sakura merasa kecil, Sasuke terhimpit oleh jurus Haku dan Kakashi masih bertarung dengan Zabuza, Naruto datang, pahlawan itu datang.

Datang bagaikan pangeran yang ditunggu sang putri untuk menolongnya.

Sakura merasakannya, jelas saja akan tetapi hati seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun itu tak tahu apa yang dibenaknya itu ia hanya tidak tahu 'Perasaan apa ini' katanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak tahu apa itu cinta dan apa itu suka.

Mungkin jika ada yang bertanya duluan manakah Hinata atau Sakura yang menyukai Naruto, Hinata lah yang pertama akan tetapi jika ada yag bertanya mencintai Naruto, Sakura lah orangnya.

Akan tetapi keegoisan dan gengsi seorang Haruno Sakura tak bisa diremehkan, ia menghilangkan rasa itu begitu saja, seakan angin lalu. Sesaat setelah itupun ia masih mengejar Sasuke si bungsu Uchiha itu.

**...**

Seorang anak laki – laki berambut orange berjalan gontai seakan ia takut menghadapi Neji Hyuuga di ujian chuunin nanti, ia ingat betul bagaimana si Hyuuga rambut panjang itu hampir menghabisi adiknya sendiri meski hanya sepupu.

Di tengah perjalanan sata melewati tempat latihan ia bertemu Hinata, orang yang hampir mati ditangan Neji.

"Hinata, memangnya Neji sangat kuat ya, bagaimana nanti huh huh?" tanya Naruto ketimpangan ia sangat takut.

"Itu.. itu memang benar, tapi aku percaya Naruto pasti bisa mengalahkan Neji. Kau gagal tetapi masih bisa mampu bangkit kembali, karena menurutku arti dari kekuatan yang sebenarnya." Naruto mencerna kata – kata Hinata itu, terpana tak disangka gadis pemalu itu sampai bisa menyemangatinya seperti itu, mengembalikan semangatnya yang pernah rapuh.

"Hinata, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu kupikir kau orang yang membosankan akan tetapi sekarang aku tahu kau jauh berbeda dari dugaanku, aku... menyukai tipe orang sepertimu". Laki – laki jabrik itu berlari ke gedung stadion ujian chuunin meninggalkan Hinata terbengong – bengong di tempat latihan itu.

**...**

Saat hati Sakura terpukul saat Sasuke pergi menginggalkan Konoha, hatinya hancur akan tetapi ia selalu dihadapkan oleh banyak pilihan, gadis itu selalu diberi keberuntungan, kecantikan , kekuatan, kesempurnaan sebagai gadis Konoha.

Bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu betapa busuknya ia jika kegengsiannya itu meracuninya seakan Naruto sampah baginya bagi dirinya yang nyata, akan tetapi sebenarnya gadis itu mencintainya dari lubuk hati terdalam sayang seribu sayang ia tak bisa mengakuinya begitu saja.

**...**

"Sampai jumpa Naruto" kata Sakura riang saat Naruto berpamitan akan pergi bersama Jiraya. Teman – temannya pun datang ke tempat itu, kantor hokage ke 5.

Tsunade mendapat gelar itu setelah Sandaime meninggal akibat Orochimaru saat ujian chuunin beberapa bulan lalu.

"Semoga berhasil Naruto" beberapa temannya pun ikut mendoakan kepergian Naruto. "Hinata tidak ada?" tanya Naruto pada Neji yang kini ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ia akan telat" jawab Neji tetap standar.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi." kata Jiraya sambil mengangkat gulungan – gulungan besarnya.

"Ya sudah pergi sana, semoga kau berhasil mendidiknya Jiraya" kata Tsunade pada kedua orang yang hendak pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

"Naruto, kau harus berhasil dan membawa Sasuke pulang setelah kau hebat nanti aku akan memohon Tsunade untuk menjadi guruku supaya aku bisa menjadi medis-nin" kata Sakura tetap tersenyum, meski Sakura tahu saat menyebut Sasuke hatinya seperti teriris pisau belati seakan ia runtuh karena ia telah gagal menghetikan Sasuke dan Sasuke telah pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Tim 7 dalam bimbingan sanin legendaris.

**...**

"Naruto. Sampai jumpa lagi !" gadis berambut biru itu menangisi kepergian teman seangkatannya yang akan berlatih bersama sanin legendaris bernama Jiraya.

Naruto hendak meninggalkan desa Konohagakure tersebut sekitar 2 tahun untuk melatih jurusnya demi mengembalikan sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke yang pergi dan menjadi missing nin di Konoha.

"Ia sampai jumpa, jaga dirimu baik – baik ya Hinata hehe" Naruto masih tersenyum di hadapan gadis yang mencintainya itu.

"Naruto... kau harus berhasil, kami semua menunggumu" kata Hinata akan tetapi air mata itu tetap mengalir dari mata keperakannya.

"Kau jangan menangis, aku berjanji aku akan kembali ke Konoha dan telah berhasil mengembangkan jurusku, tersenyumlah" celoteh Naruto sambil mengusap air mata Hinata dengan tanga kanannya.

"Iya" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

'Seperti de javu saat Sakura menangis dan menyuruhku untuk membawa Sasuke kembali sinar mata itu adalah harapan. Sebenarnya Hinata dan Sakura memiliki beberapa sifat yang sama dibalik perbedaan sifatnya itu. Tenang saja Hinata aku akan pulang, dan aku harus berhasil mengembangkan jurusku. Demi melindungi Konoha dan melindungimu, Hinata' batin Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Konoha sesekali ia menoleh kembali dan dilihatnya Hinata berdiri di gerbang Konoha sambil melambaikan tangan padanya, ia pun membalasnya dengan lambaian tanda perpisahan.

**...**

**Naruto Shippuden**

**...**

"Aku menangis dan putus asa, aku mendekati jalan yang salah, tetapi kau... selalu menunjukkan padaku jalan yang benar. Aku selalu melihatmu, aku ingin berjalan disampingmu... Aku hanya ingin bercakap denganmu. Aku ingin bersamamu... kau mengubahku... Senyummu menyelamatkanku, aku tak pernah takut untuk mati demi melindungimu" pernyataan demi pernyataan Hinata terlontar begitu saja saat berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto yang masih terkapar tak berdaya oleh Pain.

Mata biru shappire itu bergetar saat melihat adegan seorang Hinata yang dianggap ninja yang lemah di Konoha tetap berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Meskipun sejak tadi Naruto berusaha menyuruhnya pergi toh sampai sekarang gadis itu masih tegas dalam posisinya ingin menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Karena aku mencintai Naruto-kun" tak satupun ragu untuk mengatakannya akan tetapi setelah jurus Hinata yang terakhir ditangkas oleh Pain, gadis itu terkapar tak berdaya bahkan Pain sempat menusuknya sampai mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"HENTIKAN !" Naruto mulai tak sadarkan diri akibat emosi tak tertahankan bahkan kini seorang Jinchuuriki yang lemah terkulai itu kini menjadi Kyuubi ekor 8.

**...**

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Neji mengkhawatikan nasib adiknya yang lemas di dalam ruangan UGD rumah sakit Konoha.

Kejadiannya seminggu setelah Konoha pulih lagi akibat serangan Pain dan para Akatsuki, akan tetapi sudah 5 hari Hinata terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Ia belum menunjukkan kondisi yang membaik" jawab Sakura sedih melihat Hinata yang masih lelap dalam ranjang rumah sakit dan terbalut perban diseluruh tangan dan kakinya apalagi di bagian perutnya, selang oksigen pun masih berada disana dan bunyi TIT TIT dari monitor penunjuk detak jantung dan kondisi Hinata.

"Kenapa dia sampai melakukan ini?" tanya Neji lagi, karena sejak kecil ia tidak tahu apa yang selalu diinginkan adiknya itu.

"Hinata menyukai Naruto" kata – kata itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura begitu saja licin sekali sehingga membuat beberapa teman – temannya seperti Tenten dan Lee terbelalak kaget lalu menunduk lagi sedih menyaksikan pengorbanan si gadis lemah Hinata.

'Kenapa aku harus merasa bimbang, sekarang Hinata sudah mengakuinya lalu aku terlanjur menyukai Sasuke. Naruto sadarkah kau apa yang engkau pilih itu tak benar. Seharusnya engkau menemani Hinata disini lalu kenapa kau, bodoh' batin Sakura miris.

**...**

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan, sekarang bahkan Hinata terbujur lemah di rumah sakit itu. Kenapa ia harus melakukan ini padaku, kenapa. Padahal dulu aku ingin ada seseorang disampingku menemaniku dan mencintaiku dan sebaliknya aku juga mencintainya. Tetapi saat orang itu datang kenapa perasaan itu ada pada Hinata, bukan Sakura yang aku cintai' batin Naruto sambil mengingat – ingat memori kedua gadis itu dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik orange itu sedang berada di menara Hokage melihat kondisi Konoha yang mulai membaik, matanya kosong seperti kehilangan roh kehidupannya.

"Naruto kau disini?" tanya Sakura sambil ikut duduk disamping ninja muda itu.

Naruto yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sai sudah mengatakannya padaku Naruto" lanjut Sakura pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Naruto maksud sahabatnya itu.

"Katanya kau merasa tertekan oleh permintaanku membawa Sasuke kembali dan kau tidak bisa menyatakannya padaku tentang perasaanmu itu Naruto tentang" Sakura agak ragu mengatakannya akan tetapi memang inilah yang harus ia katakan untuk memperjelas semuanya.

"Cukup Sakura, aku tidak begitu aku tahu kau mencintainya kau pasti menginginkan Sasuke kembali lalu aku sudah tak perlu mengatakannya padamu tentang..."

"Tidak Naruto, itu dulu... dulu sekali aku mencintai Sasuke tetapi mungkin sebenarnya itu hanya perasaan suka... Lalu setelah kupikirkan sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu Naruto" kata Sakura sambil memandang teduh pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Sakura.."

"Iya.. kau kan tahu aku telah menegaskan untuk mengesahkan Sasuke dan menghentikannya meski harus membunuhnya sekalipun karena ia seorang missing nin, dan tak akan kuampuni Uchiha itu" kata Sakura tegas penuh arti.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi Sakura... aku terlalu mencintaimu bahkan sekarang kau seperti kakakku... kau tahukan setelah kufikir tadi bisa – bisa aku mati jika berada di dekatmu terus kau wanita yang baik yang selalu membuat jantungku tidak berdetak saking gugupnya atau bernafaspun sulit karena kau kau sangat hebat dan aku terlalu menyukaimu tetapi aku tak pernah sekalipun ingin sahabatku mati seperti yang kau katakan Sakura aku tak bisa..." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau... Naruto"

"Iya maafkan aku Sakura aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi pendampingmu lagi seperti yang kubicarakan dulu waktu kita menjadi genin maaf, dan aku juga berpikir kamu mencintai Sasuke bukan aku pikirkan lagi kumohon" kata Naruto penuh khawatir tetapi yang diinginkan hatinya memang ini.

PLAKKKK Tamparan keras itu terlontar ke pipi kiri Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura..?" Naruto bingung.

"Kau telah membuatku bimbang bodoh lalu kau..." Sakura berlari meninggalkan lelaki orange itu tetap di posisinya duduk sambil melihat matahari tenggelam.

'Aku akan memikirkan ini, aku harus mencari jalannya saja' pikirnya sambil tersenyum

**...**

"Hinata..." panggil seorang pemuda berambut orange pada seorang gadis berambut panjang biru yang sedang menikmati musim semi yang sebentar lagi tiba.

Gadis itu kini berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedikit menunculkan bunganya yang mulai bersemi, gadis itu terlihat manis memakai jaket ungu muda dengan kombinasi biru beserta celana panjangnya biru memakai syal karena udara masih sedikit dingin karena masih pagi.

"Naruto-kun" jawab sang gadis menghadap pada si pemuda karena tadi ia membelakanginya.

Kini sang gadis tersenyum senang atas kedatangan sahabatnya yang baru datang dari Suna karena selama musim dingin ia harus menyelesaikan misi ke Suna.

Sang pemuda berumuran sekitar 18 tahun sedang sang gadis sekitar 17 tahun tersebut terlihat sangat canggung karena sudah beberapa bulan tak bertemu.

Naruto memakai jaket orangenya dengan kombinasi warna hitam dengan celana hitam pula, dan menggunakan jubah coklatnya yang menandakan iapun merasakan dingin udara di pagi itu.

"Hai... ohisashiburidesune Hinata" sapa pemuda itu pada gadis di hadapannya yang berjarak 3 meter darinya.

"Hi..Ohisashiburidesu, bagaimana misi Naruto-kun di Suna?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Semuanya lancar, kemarin aku telah melaporkan pada Tsunade aku dapat bonus hahaha, ayo ke Ichiraku kali ini aku yang traktir !" ajak si pemuda karena ia juga tahu Hinata kemungkinan besar belum sarapan, apalagi masih sepagi ini ia harus janjian kalau tidak memanfaatkan waktu tak ada kesempatan.

Karena misi ninja bisa datang kapanpun. Hinata mengangguk, terlihat senyum bahagia di wajahnya yang cantik.

**...**

Di kedai Ichiraku kedua muda – mudi itu menikmati hidangan Ichirakunya dengan lahap karena bukan hanya nikmat akan tetapi ramen di kedai itu bisa membuat para penikmatnya melayang tinggi dibuai rasanya yang sangat lezat.

Selesainya sarapan, Naruto meghadap ke arah gadis disampingnya yang sedang merapikan syal birunya.

"Hinata?" katanya lembut sambil memegang tangan sang gadis, ia bermaksud ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Gadis itu perlahan menghadap pada si pemuda, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh tangan kanannya. Kedua mata lavender itu menghadap sang sapphire.

"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu tentang pernyataanmu saat melawan Pain setahun lalu" kata Naruto sambil menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan dengan sedikit gugup pemuda itu melanjutkan kata – katanya yang sempat terputus karena ia sangat gugup.

"Aku telah memikirkan ini dan Hinata aku... aku juga menyayangimu ... tetapi sebagai sahabat, engkau sahabat terbaikku Hinata" Naruto menyatakannya ia sempat takut saat menyatakannya jika Hinata menangis atau langsung menamparnya seperti gadis pink yang pernah satu tim dengannya di tim Kakashi, akan tetapi yang dilihatnya senyuman dari Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum meskipun ia tahu saat ini hatinya menangis.

**...**

Hening, setelah pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir Jinchuuriki muda itu.

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan tanggannya yang tengah dipegang Naruto.

Mereka tetap diam dalam fikiran masing – masing, Hinata setelah tersenyum pun kini menunduk entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Perlahanpun Naruto menunduk, tangannya yang sempat memegang tangan lembut Hinata sekarang melemas.

"Maafkan aku Hinata" pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan lagi meski sekarang ia masih menunduk, "Maafkan aku karena..".

"Aku sudah tahu, Naruto-kun tak perlu menjelaskannya" kata Hinata lembut pada sang pemuda.

"Tapi Hinata..." kata Naruto meski hatinya ragu akan tetapi ia hendak menyampaikannya meski ini sering sekali dan berulang – ulang.

"Ehm, Naruto-kun aku juga tahu kalau perasaanmu masih sama, Naruto-kun pemuda yang setia meskipun Sakura kurang percaya kalau Naruto masih menyukainya tetapi aku tahu dari pancaran mata Naruto, aku tak apa begini. Jangan khawatirkan aku" Hinata berbicara penuh arti pada pemuda di hadapannya sambil sesekali menepuk pundak pemuda itu seperti orang tua yang hendak menasehati anaknya.

"Terima kasih Hinata" pemuda itu tersenyum pada gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu.

"Ohayou paman, aku pesan ramen jumbo 2 mangkuk" kata Kiba dengan riang saat memasuki kedai ramen itu, seakan tak mengira Hinata teman setimnya itu ada disitu bersama Naruto dalam keadaan rumit.

"Baik, silahkan tunggu" kata Ayame sang anak pemilik kedai Ichiraku.

"Eh Naruto dan Hinata. Ohayou".

"Ohayou Kiba" jawab gadis itu.

"Ohayou" Naruto menjawab dengan lesu entah setn apa yang menginggapinya sampai ia menjadi pemurung.

'Kupikir kalau begini Hinata akan membenciku atau menamparku sampai terpental jauh akan tetapi apa yang kudapat setelah mendiamkan perasaannya selama setahun dan tidak membalas perasaannya lalu ia tersenyum seakan ia ikhlas aku bersama Sakura dan malah ia yang menyuruhku ada apa ini. Aku tak tahu, mungkin ia telah mempelajari tentang cinta tak perlu memiliki.' pikir Naruto masih diam.

Sedangkan Hinata sekarang berbincang – bincang dengan teman setimnya itu.

'Naruto kenapa? Kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku Tuhan aku selalu menjadi yang diabaikan, aku tak ingin menjadi terabaikan. Di rumah klan aku dianak tirikan oleh ayahku sendiri padahal aku sudah berusaha keras menjadi anak yang baik selaku calon Hyuuga Hairess tetapi terpaksa pula aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayahku telah memilih Hanabi pada jabatan itu. Lalu sekarang seperti dugaanku pula Naruto menolak perasaanku dan aku tahu gadis pink itu yang mendapat cinta Naruto.

Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi ninja yang kuat mulai sekarang dan aku berjanji akan menjadi Hyuuga Hairess dan tak akan menjadi Hinata lemah sesuai permintaan ibu' batin Hinata melayang meskipun saat ini ia sedang mendengarkan Kiba bercurhat tentang Akamaru, ia masih ingat betul tentang surat yang ditulis sendiri ibunya dan dititipkan pada pelayan di rumahnya agar disampaikan padanya.

**...**

'Aku akan menunjukkan padamu Hyuuga Hyasi bahwa aku Hinata Hyuuga bukan orang yang lemah seperti yang kau pikirkan dan Naruto aku tidak akan kalah melawan Sakura.

Aku tak perlu meminta ninja Sanin manapun untuk ini untuk pembalasan dendamku pada kalian semua lihatlah nanti hasil dari jurusku ini' seminggu setelah penolakan cinta Naruto Hinata menjadi ninja yang selalu berlatih tak kenal waktu bahkan ia selalu meminta misi – misi dengan rank minimal B dan rank itu sangatlah berbahaya.

Dalam sebulan ia bisa melakukan misi sampai 20, bahkan ia sudah terbiasa untuk menjalankan misi sendiri bukan lagi misi tim.

'Aku tahu jika aku gagal aku tak akan menyesali perbuatan nekatku ini, ini semua hanya untuk menghilangkan kata lemah dalam diriku. Camkan itu kawan – kawan' batin Hinata miris pada dirinya sendiri.

**...**

"Hyuuga-sama, sudah hampir dua minggu Hinata-sama tidak pulang" seorang maid yang mengurusi segala keperluan si sulung Hyuuga melaporkan pada Hyasi sang ayah gadis itu.

"Biarkan saja, tak perlu khawatir" jawabnya dengan tenang tak terpancarkan sedikitpun rasa khawatir dari seorang Hyuuga Hyasi.

"Tapi Ayah, jika ini terjadi berlanjut kakak bisa meninggal akibat kelelahan" desak sang Hyuuga Hairess muda, Hanabi.

"Kau diam saja, lihat hasilnya nanti" jawab Hyasi lalu ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan orang – orang yang mengkhawatirkan Hinata Hyuuga.

**...**

"Istriku, sekarang mungkin anak itu akan lebih kuat seperti impianmu ia tak akan lemah. Aku akan lebih tegas agi padanya" bisik seseorang sambil menepuk nisan berwarna hitam di area pemakaman Hyuuga.

"Paman Hiashi, anda memanggilku?" Neji menghadap pria yang masih duduk di dekat nisan itu, "Ya" jawab pria itu.

**...**

"Sasuke kau tak harus melakukan ini... Itachi telah mati ditanganmu bukan ? Lalu kenapa kau harus menyerang kami, tidakkah kau ingin pulang kembali ke Konoha, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku Sasuke !" kata Naruto di tengah pertempurannya melawan Sasuke.

Neji dan Lee yang juga ikut dalam misi hanya melihat dari jauh karena Naruto ingin ia sendiri yang melakukannya, tetapi Sakura seakan ia ingin menghunuskan kunai itu pada orang yang telah menolak perasaannya untuk pertama kali, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak bukankah kau tahu orang yang aku cintai itu sekarang telah ingin membuatku mati bukankah ini yang diinginkan Sakura sekarang. Tak ada lagi tempat untukku Naruto" diantara kunai terbang dan pusaran api juga angin mereka bertarung kata – kata.

"Tidak Sasuke, dia masih menginginkan kau pulang aku tahu ia sangat mencintaimu"

'inilah yang kumaksud aku tak ingin menjadi kekasihnya karena kaulah yang pantas Sasuke' batin Naruto.

**...**

"Kau tidak tahu apa – apa Naruto, tetapi kau benar Sasuke aku tak ingin kau kembali kenapa. Kaulah yang telah membuatku bodoh menunggumu terus dan kau telah mengecewakanku Sasuke kau missing nin tak berguna Uchiha lemah" kata – kata pedas Sakura seakan menghentikan waktu yang berputar. Keempat shinobi lain yaitu Naruto, Sasuke maupun Lee dan Neji terkejut akan perilaku Sakura yang diluar perkiraan.

**...**

"Sakura apa yang kau katakan. Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri !" teriak Naruto atas perkataan Sakura yang tak terduga tersebut.

"Aku tak berbohong Naruto, aku lelah menunggunya. Aku... Lebih baik kau mati Uchiha Sasuke !" teriak Sakura sambil meloncat ke arah Sasuke mempersiapkan jutsu andalannya.

"Hentikan Sakura !" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha menghentikan usaha Sakura tetapi apa daya ia tak sampai.

Akan tetapi yang pasti Sasuke pun juga tak akan begitu saja menyerah. Ia mencoba menangkis jutsu Sakura tersebut dan berhasil, waktu itu ia gunakan untuk mengunci gerakan Sakura dan menggunakan pedangnya ke leher Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan. Bodoh !"

"Kau yang bodoh Sasuke, kenapa kau tetap ingin menyerang Konoha ?"

"Sebenarnya aku punya cara sendiri sayangnya kalian tidak tahu".

Mereka saling bercakap pada posisi yang sama, Naruto, Lee, Neji hanya berkumpul agak jauh darinya karena mereka tahu Sasuke tak akan setega itu pada Sakura begitupun sebaliknya.

Mungkin beginilah cara shinobi dan kunoichi bercakap romansa.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau tetap ingin membunuhku jika sekarang aku bilang Aishiteru Sakura-chan !" bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun hiks hiks kau mau kembali ke Konoha dan berhentilah menjadi anggota Akatsuki !" habislah dinding tembok keegoisan Sakura.

"Aku sudah berhenti dari Akatsuki sejak aku membunuh Itachi, dan ... aku sekarang tak punya tujuan mungkin ke Konoha pilihan yang bijak" jawab Sasuke jujur kemudian perlahan ia buka gerakan mengunci tersebut lalu mereka saling memandang dan berpelukan.

Yang lainnya tersenyum, ikut berbahagia.

**...**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

"Konnichiwa, Godaime-sama saya melaporkan misi di desa Amegakure untuk menangkap perampok telah saya selesaikan"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu adakah misi baru untuk saya?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata tidakkah kau harus beristirahat?"

"Itu... aku tidak bisa beristirahat, aku harus kuat Godaime-sama"

"Kalau begitu kau kuberi waktu 2 bulan untuk mengembangkan kekuatanmu lalu kau kembalilah kesini 2 bulan lagi untuk mengikuti pertandingan calon Hokage"

"Hokage? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan bagi saya Godaime-sama"

"Tidak setelah kulihat kau juga pantas mengikutinya, aku merekomendasikan beberapa ninja muda sepertimu jadi berjuanglah."

"Terima kasih Hokage-sama"

**...**

Seorang shinobi berambut orange sedang mati – matian latihan untuk mempersiapkan pertarungan calon hokage yang akan terjadi 2 bulan lagi.

'Aku harus berhasil apapun yang terjadi aku harus berjanji demi Ayahku Yondaime-sama dan ibuku aku harus berhasil menjadi hokage' janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Kunai, bunshin, rasenggan, jurus pemanggil, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu dan jutsu – jutsu lainnya ia lakukan demi keberhasilannya itu.

Di tempat yang berjarak 2 km dari arahnya juga terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru kelam berjuang latihan tak kalah dari shinobi tersebut.

'Aku akan berusaha jika Hyuuga Hairess tak bisa kududuki setidaknya aku bisa mengikuti calon Hokage, akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku aku harus sampai finalnya tak boleh kalah seperti saat ujian chuunin pertamaku dulu, aku harus bisa.'

**...**

Ujian menjadi Hokage telah sampai finalnya. Si lemah Hinata Hyuuga telah diakui lagi oleh keluarganya Hyuuga Hiashi sang Ayah maupun Hyuuga Elder kakeknya. Akan tetapi tidak sampai disitu saja tujuannya, ia ingin membuktikan kepada Naruto sampai berapakah kekuatannya. Meskipun sudah banyak ninja kuat yang ia lawan diantaranya Neji Hyuuga, Lee, Ino dan Sakura.

Di pihak lain sang pemuda berambut orange itu dalam perasaan bimbang, akankah ia bisa melawan seorang gadis yang secara ia tak sadari akhir – akhir ini dialah yang mengisi hatinya yang damai, sejak mereka tak sengaja bertemu saat latihan dan meskipun hanya 3 hari itu sudah cukup baginya untuk memahami perasaan Hinata.

Akan tetapi di sisi lain menjadi hokage adalah cita – citanya dan ia tahu Hinata tak akan menyerah karena saat terakhir latihan Hinata berkata ia tak kan menyerah.

Ia pun begitu bahkan mereka telah berjanji akan bertemu di final.

Saat itu memang mudah untuk mengatakannya, akan tetapi bagi seorang yang tak pernah pandai terhadap perasaan itu saat – saat seperti inilah yang tersulit.

Di pihak lain Hinata yang sangat pandai berperasaan dan karena itu ia pernah terpuruk akibat berperasaan ia menjadi kuat, tegar dan kurang berperasaan. Baginya sekarang melawan seorang yang pernah dicintainya sampai sekarang ataupun tidak itu biasa.

Meskipun sering kali ia bermimpi buruk tentang perbuatannya ini yang mengakibatkan Naruto Uzumaki terkapar.

**...**

Izumo memimpin sebagai wasit final shinobi calon Hokage "Ujian Hokage Final Uzumaki Naruto di pihak kanan melawan Hyuuga Hinata di pihak kiri, pihak lawan akan kalah apabila telah mengalah atau menyerah atau pihak lawan telah menghabisi nyawanya sampai ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi selain mengakui kekalahannya. Ambil posisi. MULAI !" sejak kata – kata Mulai Izumo pun menghilang dari tengah lapangan ia melihat dari luar lapangan agar ia tidak mengganggu adanya pertandingan.

"Hinata-chan, aku tahu kita tidak perlu melakukan ini"

"Tidak, inilah takdir kita Naruto-kun sudah seharusnya aku menunjukkan padamu kekuatanku."

"Hinata-chan"

"Hentikan perasaan ragumu Naruto-kun. Kalau kau tidak mau menyerangku lebih dulu biarkan aku yang memulai"

Setelah lebih dari 90 menit mereka bertanding kekuatan beradu jurus, tak ada yang terlihat menyerah, mereka seperti dalam pertunjukkan ninja.

Penonton yang awalnya semangat menorak – sorakkan jagoan mereka akhirnya merek lah yang lelah berteriak kini hanya beberapa ninja saja yang masih semangat bersorak menyemangati Naruto maupun Hinata.

Di tengah lapangan pertandingan sudah bayak kunai berjatuhan, berkali – kali Jyuuken maupun Rasenggan sia – sia dikeluarkan ataupun bunshin yang menghilang.

Kedua shinobi kuat itu tak ada yang terlihat menyerah meskipun hati mereka sebenarnya tak ingin ini terjadi.

"Hinata-chan gomenasai!" bisik salah seorang bunshin Naruto yang akan meledak karea Jyuuken Hinata.

Hinata sempat terkejut 'maaf untuk apa' pikirnya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum pada lawan yang hendak menyerangnya. Setelah itu waktu seperti berhenti, sorak sorai yang bergemuruh tiba – tiba diam, pemandangan lapangan tiba – tiba menghilang menjadi putih dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Seorang pemuda Jinchuuriki hendak menyerangnya dengan super rasenggan tiba – tiba ragu dan rasengan yang super kuat itu menghilang saat melihat senyuman sang gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun. Arigatou-gozaimasu."

"Untuk?"

"Berlatih bersamaku kemarin lusa, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan ?"

"Aku? Bukankah kita ?"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu Naruto-kun kalau aku kuat itu saja"

"Aku juga tak ingin melihatmu mati ditanganku Hinata-chan. Aku memang menginginkan posisi Hokage akan tetapi tidak jika aku harus membunuh orang yang sangat penting bagiku"

"Jadi, itu alasanmu tidak sungguh – sungguh saat melawanku tadi Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah. Kau bukankah juga tidak sungguh – sungguh Hinata-chan ?"

"Aku sudah menjadi Hyuuga Hairess sekarang berkat 'kejadian waktu itu'. Jadi, aku akan menyerah sekarang agar kau bisa menjadi hokage dan berbahagialah Naruto-kun. Ini hari terakhirku di Konoha sebenarnya besok aku akan ke Amegakure untuk sekolah menjadi Hairess yang bijak seperti Ayahku."

"Besok ? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat Hinata-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku atas 'kejadian waktu itu' sebenarnya aku masih ragu saat itu. Dan sekarang..."

"Ya..?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan. Apakah perasaanmu masih sama seperti dulu ?"

"Naruto-kun. Apakah aku hanya pelarianmu setelah kau tidak mendapatkan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Sakura mencintai Sasuke, dan aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku jadi saat itu aku masih belum mengerti akan perasaanku padamu Hinata, dan aku sekarang sudah tahu."

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Hinata-chan"

"Naruto-kun"

"Jadi, kapan kamu akan kembali ke Konoha?"

"Mungkin 5 tahun lagi"

"Aku akan menunggumu Hinata-chan."

"Memang itu yang kuharapkan."

Kedua shinobi itu tersenyum di tengah lapangan pertandingan, dan semua kunai terbang telah berjatuhan, semua bunshin telah menghilang.

Pemandangan yang tadinya putih telah kembali, suara sorak – sorai yang tadinya hanya menyemangati salah satu jagoan yang bertarung sekarang telah menjadi satu sorakan untuk mereka berdua.

Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda yang akhirnya bisa menggapai citanya menjadi hokage dan Hyuuga Hinata yang akhirnya bisa diakui menjadi Hyuuga Hairess.

Keduanya bisa saling mengungkapkan perasaan itu dan saling memahami satu sama lain merupakan suatu sejarah yang penting di Konohagakure.

**...**

**Arigatou minna-san**

\\^0^/

thank's for reading my fic


End file.
